The present invention relates to a container for fluids which are easily dispensed, and, more particularly, to a container having a partially collapsible portion which, upon manual manipulation, reveals a drinking straw, funnel, or pour spout mounted within the container in order to conveniently dispense the fluids contained therein.
For many consumers, it is preferable to consume beverages from a container by means of a drinking straw. The use of a straw is generally considered a more sanitary form of beverage consumption. Furthermore, a straw is convenient and easy to use, and is usually a neater and cleaner method for drinking. That is, the fluid being consumed is less likely to be spilled if a straw is used because the container generally does not have to be tipped. This is especially true for young children who have difficulty, due to undeveloped motor skills, in drinking from a cup or container without the use of a straw. Accordingly, it is desirable for a large segment of the population to drink with a straw.
In order to meet this demand, there have been several attempts to mount a drinking straw inside of a container in a spring-loaded fashion. According to these attempts, when the container is open, the straw pops up for use by the consumer. However, such previous attempts have proven to be unreliable in that the straw did not actually pop-up as intended. Therefore, manufacturers of containers who wish to provide a drinking straw with each container usually mount the straw somewhere on the exterior of the container. While this allows the use of a straw, it is inconvenient to remove the straw from the exterior of the container and to insert it into the container; in addition, the mounting of the straw on the exterior of the container requires an additional packaging for the straw to keep it clean and some means for adhering the straw to the container. These problems increase manufacturing costs and the possibility of litter and debris.
Besides drinking, it is also preferable among many consumers to have a container with a funnel or pour spout incorporated into the container itself so that additional, separate utensils are not needed in order to dispense the contents of the container. This preference has also proven to be a challenge to container manufacturers.